Fanfiction - Collocation
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand quatre jeune femme cherchent un appartement et que le vendeur leur propose un appartement en collocation avec une bande de garçon ? Le problème est là, c'est garçons sont encore au lycée. L'amour va t-il naître ? Des couple vont-il se former ?


« Dans une agence immobilière, un groupe de 4 filles cherchent un appartement à louer... »  
Je crois que cet agent immobilier se fout littéralement de notre geule là, parce que ça fait plus de 2 heures qu'on cherche une habitation, et lui il respecte même pas les critères qu'on lui a demande U_U# Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès oh oui il le fait exprès, il va m'entendre celui là, bon passons.. je me présente Natsuko Mizuki, j'ai 23 ans, je suis écrivain pour les jeunes filles de 12-18 ans et autant vous dire que mes livres se vendent bien aller savoir pourquoi. Ah, les jeunes filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, de vrai perverse.

**Vendeur : alors vous cherchez un appartement à louer ?****  
****Natsuko : oui, pas trop cher, on a très peu de revenus****  
****Vendeur : vous vous foutez de moi, un écrivain, une psy pour couples, une chroniqueuse et une journaliste ont peu de revenus ? C'est une blague...j'espère ? ****  
****Natsuko : Vous croyez que l'inspiration poussent comme des champignons et ba non ! J'ai plus d'inspiration depuis 3 ans et on y peut rien ! Alors vous allez nous trouvez un endroit où vivre, je vous colle mes avocats aux fesses, capiche ?****  
****Vendeur : oui, oui ' biens sûr de vous énerver pas voyons, on va s'arranger... j'ai un appart en collocations si vous voulez ?****  
****Natsuko : et c'est qui les autres colocataires ? ****  
****Vendeur : des garçons****  
****Natsuko : combien ?****  
****Vendeur : hum... 94.000 yen/mois ? (environ 860 euro)****  
****Natsuko : mouais...****  
****Vendeur : voici l'adresse « donne une note »****  
****Natsuko: voici l'argent « pose une enveloppe et sort avec le reste du groupe »****  
**  
Une fois sortis de cet endroit, les filles et moi sommes dans la rue, carte en main à chercher la dite-adresse et entre nous mais en fait on est perdus ''

**Natsu : hum...10 rue de la Lune Rouge, Konoha... euh... mouais...****  
****? : c'est un quartier de riche !****  
**  
La fille qui vient de parler s'appelle Atsuko et c'est ma petite sœur, elle est psychologue pour les couples, et elle en des clients qui défilent dans son cabinet, bon pas contre Melle est toujours célibataire, quel dommage...

**Natsu : « prend la carte » sérieux ? OH LA VACHE ! Appart avec piscine et jacuzzi !****  
****Atsu : si c'est des riches, ils doivent être sexy... ! ****  
****Natsu : ma pauvre Atsu, t'est vraiment en manque... ****  
****Atsu : c'est pas ton cas ? ****  
****Natsu : nan,... bon donne cette carte sinon on va se perdre, allez suivez-moi****  
**  
Donc quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arrive devant un appart d'une vingtaine d'étage et eurent un visage ahuri digne d'un poisson rouge... ouais on est doué la dedans.

**Natsu : Vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ? ****  
****Atsu : 10 rue de la Lune Rouge...oui c'est ici, ya pas de doutes****  
****Natsu : Bon, sonnons pour voir si il y a quelqu'un « monte les marches »****  
****Atsu : ça ce fait pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça****  
****Natsu : déjà, on est chez nous et puis ils n'avaient qu'à être là « défonce la porte à coup de pied » voilà ! « entre » Bon, sur ceux je vus souhaite bonne nuit, les filles « va dans une chambre au hasard »****  
****Atsu : Natsuko n'a aucun culot voir aucunes gênes****  
****? : oui, elle n'a pas d'éducation, bonne nuit Atsuko**

Cella là avec des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons ba c'est Julie, elle est journaliste mais voudrait devenir actrice en fait, en ce moment elle fait le tour des casting pour décrocher un rôle dans un film peu importe lequel

**Julie : Bonne nuit Atsuko, bonne nuit Chloé !****  
****Chloé : ah vous aussi « va dans une chambre »**

Elle avec ses couettes noires et ses yeux bleus, c'est Chloé, elle est chroniqueuse pour un journal aussi et compte bien devenir célèbre grâce à ses conseils sur l'amour


End file.
